Surface abrading apparatus or tools are exemplified by the use of one or more abrasive sanding members that are suitably mounted on a movable member. These apparatus have found great use in the abrading or finishing of surfaces, such as, for example, the surfaces of relatively roughly formed metal parts, etc. In use, the sanding members are forcibly applied to and moved across the surface to be finished or the work surface, whereby a smooth finish may be obtained.
However, prior attempts at finishing surfaces through abrasion do not facilitate the maintenance of a uniform sanding pressure on the work surface whereby the sanding members are all kept in continuous contact with the work surface. Furthermore, the prior art has not provided an abrading tool which aids in the control of the sanding pressure. Also, the prior art has failed to produce an abrading tool which increases the likelihood that all the sanding members simultaneously contact the work surface. A simultaneous contact will generate a multi-directional finish on the work surface minimizing the probability of creating undesirable uni-directional striations. Finally, the prior art has not utilized an abrading tool which ensures that all the sanding members have a maximum contact with the work surface thereby decreasing the time necessary to obtain a smooth finish on the work surface.